Seriously Scary Sirius
by Zang
Summary: "Can you make me a potion?" Sirius asked. His tone was serious. "I can't," was Snape's immediate reply. "You don't even know what potion I want." "I don't want to know." "Even if it's Amortentia?" Snape narrowed his eyes. "I feel sorry for whoever poor being you want to poison with that potion. "Sirius goofily grinned. "It's you."


**Title : Seriously Scary Sirius**

**Characters : Sirius, Snape**

**Genre : Humor**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : "Can you make me a potion?" Sirius asked. His tone was serious. "I can't," was Snape's immediate reply. "You don't even know what potion I want." "I don't want to know." "Even if it's Amortentia?" Snape narrowed his eyes, suspiciously searching for any ill intention on Sirius's visage. "I feel sorry for whoever poor being you want to poison with that potion. "Sirius goofily grinned. "It's you."**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**.-.-.**

For Sirius, Snape was a constant annoyance. Well, actually he didn't hate Snape. Sure Sirius used to prank him when they were at Hogwarts. It's true that sometimes you don't need reasons to dislike someone. It was just that Snape happened to be good friends with Lily, and James had a huge crush on the red haired girl. James was jealous and it led him to taunt and eventually bully Snape. Sirius followed suit. It was James and Sirius's past time favorite. But it was a long long time ago.

Sirius had thought that once he graduated from Hogwarts, he wouldn't see the greasy git of Slytherin again. But with the Order, Voldemort, Wars and rebuilding Hogwarts, Snape's presence was still a part of Sirius's life.

Now that they were way past adulthood, some things indeed had changed. The bullying had stopped and albeit reluctant, they were civil to each other, as far as they could manage.

But what Sirius found disturbing was that he started to notice Snape _physically_. The Potions Master wasn't ugly by any means, but he wasn't attractive either. His nose was long and crooked, his complexion was too pale. And Sirius just noticed that that Slytherus Snape was well built. However, his figure always left strong impression that made people couldn't forget him easily.

Sirius had been terrified at his sudden realization that he felt something else for Snape. In the past, he had strongly felt annoyed by the Potions Master's presence alone. Now it wasn't annoyance again. It's something nicer. For the ex prisoner of Azkaban, it was hard to admit that when he was visiting his best friend Moony in Hogwarts, he hoped that he could see a glimpse of Snape.

Firm knocks on the door startled him. Sirius got up from his chair to answer it. At the corner Harry lifted his head for a moment then immersed again in his Charms homework. The boy had decided that Remus's office was a convenient place to study when his godfather was there.

Sirius almost said, "Speak of the devil!" when Snape stood tall at the door with a goblet in his hand. "Come in," Sirius said, in a sudden tried to be suave.

Snape only glanced at him. "Where is Lupin? He should drink this potion before it gets cold." Without waiting for Sirius's answer he walked past the office to the other side of the room where Remus usually arranged his equipments for Defense class. When he emerged and headed to the door, Sirius stepped before him, completely blocked his way.

Snape remained impassive as Sirius grinned at him. When the animagi didn't move. Snape nodded curtly, slightly hoping that Sirius would move aside.

"Severus," Sirius called.

Even Harry looked up from his parchment. Sirius failed to notice that the boy hero and Snape had an identical bewildered expression.

"Black," Snape replied. He was certain that Sirius was up to no good. As long as he could recall, this was the first time the last Black called him by his given name. He must have something in mind.

"Can you make me a potion?" Sirius asked. His tone was serious.

"I can't," was Snape's immediate reply.

"You don't even know what potion I want."

"I don't want to know."

"Even if it's Amortentia?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, suspiciously searching for any ill intention on Sirius's visage. "I feel sorry for whoever poor being you want to poison with that potion."

Sirius goofily grinned. "It's you."

It took time until Sirius's words sank in. Not far from them Harry was agape. He looked at his godfather as if the man had hit his head somewhere on a blunt object.

Snape stiffened. "Not funny, Black," he angrily reiterated.

"I'm serious."

"I know your first name."

"That's 'Sirius'. Well, you know what I mean, don't you?"

"You're insane!"

"You should stop that, Severus."

"Stop what?"

"Stop building a wall between us."

Harry watched his Potions teacher and godfather amusedly. He knew Sirius was devious but today he was different. Somehow Harry sensed that Sirius wasn't joking.

Snape was furious. He balled his fists in an attempt to rein his anger. "If you continue this prank, I'll ask you to a duel."

Sirius beamed. "Oh, I'll gladly accept. I could picture us duel in a comfortable room, preferably in a pleasurable way. And no, this is not a prank, I swear."

Snape was unsure whether Sirius had cast body binding on him or maybe Sirius was just too quick. The thin man couldn't react properly when he felt Sirius' lips at the corner of his mouth. Harry's gasp released him from his stupor. He saw red. He was partially embarrassed of being teased in front of his student, and a bit scared at the moment. Mean Sirius he could handle, but flirty Sirius made him scared.

Sirius found himself sprawled on the cold hard floor. He didn't know what hexes Snape had cast. He felt tingly and pain at the same time. He still could move his head though and saw Snape marching out of Remus's office, his aura was dark.

Harry had got up and now was looking at him. The younger boy offered his hand to help Sirius. "That was… Fantastic!"

"Thanks, Harry."

"Of all the men you could pick up, why Snape?" Harry asked curiously.

"Snape is fascinating. He isn't boring."

"Merlin, Sirius!"

"I'll try again later."

"I doubt Snape will let you near him."

"Have faith in me, Harry. I'm sure I'll find ways."

"Well, good luck. You're lucky if you're still alive and he doesn't classify you as his new ingredient then."

**.-.-.**

**The End**

**.-.-.**


End file.
